


Morning Glories

by seiuki



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiuki/pseuds/seiuki
Summary: Is there nothing better than to simply laze around with your best friend and be honest with one another?





	Morning Glories

Wind howling through the bristles of fields which carried out throughout the Kingdom of Zofia... It was one of a casual morning, so to say. Not much activity-- Which was rather good news for those who were already packed with constant duties over their shoulders.

**_Damn these regulations--_ **

It was tough to even spare one with any kind of break! Especially with those who are considered soldiers by the very least. Those... Who are not considered to be quite worth in terms of roles and their whereabouts. This, of course, was no surprise to those who had to hear a few words or two by the nobles who have already redeemed themselves of feeling ever so superior to those who are "opposite" of them. Saddening-- _Sickening_ , even.

But, to even sit back and have yourself be bothered by this every passing day would only be another weight to be carrying with the already heavy shoulders.

###### 

"Python." 

. . . .

" _Python._ "

. . . . . . .

" **Py--** "

"Alright, _alriiight._ I heard ya' the first time. Yeesh." A sluggish arm being slapped on over his own face, Python was lazily rubbing at his eyes; an attempt to clear his blurred up vision upon waking up-- Or, one should say, being woken up by a thunderous exclaim. 

"If you had heard me the first time as you _claim_ , why didn't you say anything?" Huffing loudly with arms crossed, Forsyth eyes the waking man below him as he begins to take a few steps from left to right; as if impatiently waiting for something come his way with an answer. There was really no way around this-- Having to slap his companion awake either literally or with his words. Either way, there was no stopping those sighs coming from the knight. Still... Even _Forsyth_ knows the way Python is and can be. It was really no surprise. The man was a wonder to the world, let alone the army itself. How can one man with so much hidden talent waste so much time by simply doing nothing at all? It was a question which Forsyth could never answer. 

"I was sleeping. Can't you spare ol' Python for once?" A grimace met with Python's facial expressions, a groan kicking in to accompany it. Well, at least he's finally getting himself up from the ground with loud pat at his sides.

"I _could_ , but you do this so often! What reason would I have to do so?-- Anyways, enough of this. I have something to show you!"

"Wow, is it another _amazing_ discovery of useless junk?" Chuckling, Python gives Forsyth a good pat on the back before speaking up once more. "I'm kidding. Lead the way, stud."

There was no time to waste! Once Python had even suggested such a command, Forsyth's hand was quick to snatch at his companion's wrist to begin pulling him away while leading the way. There was a smile on his face; one that screamed _excitement_ yet... _Trepidatious. _It was not quite worrisome when coming from Forsyth. The man had always been one to have so much enthusiasm about all of the things which he finds himself doing. Anyone who watches him can say that about him easily.__

"Gods-- Why are you rushing? Don't tell me that what you're showing me is something that can _move_ on its own and leave--"

"Hush, Python! We are almost there!" There was a quick glance over his shoulder to peer on over to Python before looking on ahead, again.

Patters against the paved flooring beneath them which was soon to end with the sounds of the rugged dirt which had clashing bits of rocks hitting against their boots, there was a large difference when it came to the two men's jogging rhythms. One which almost sounded like a _horse_ while the other sounded like _a fawn learning how to walk with its wobbling legs._ Not a very good sound to be combined, but... It was a good comparison to show on who was much more eager to get to this... Mysterious destination that Forsyth was so worked up about...

What peaked through by the horizon was the very top of a small mountain which ended with a cliff. The mountain was covered in nothing but greens of all sorts. A few colours to compliment the peaceful sight with yellows coming from the minor amount of wheat, and the fallen leaves from trees that had dried up... The very specific spot which Forsyth had decided to stop at was quite a specific one. There was a fairy ring and within the circle was a small hoard of brightly bloomed morning glories. It was no wonder he was in such a rush... This was _beautiful._

"H-Hah... Ah! Python, we're here!" Letting go of Python's wrist (finally), the knight spun himself around by the heels of his boots to turn and face his companion with a wide grin. If the sun had somehow gone away without troubles being brought up, Forsyth's smile alone could replace it.

Python had no answer to say. Not yet, at least. With eyes scanning the area which the two were now standing in, there was no way in _hell_ that Forsyth found this so easily. It was a bit far from the Kingdom, and it was pretty out there in the open. It was pretty shocking that it seemed so untouched, let alone to have any enemies be bombarding the place.

"I gotta say, Fors, I'm pretty impressed," he pauses, "but, why did ya' want to show me this place?" A hand resting against his hip, Python had finally placed his focus back on Forsyth with an arched brow.

There was silence meeting between the two, which only brought more questions to Python. Shuffling about, Forsyth settles himself down rather carefully by the morning glories. Looking up to Python with a gleam in his eyes and a remaining smile, he beckons for him join in with the sitting idea which he had already initiated for himself. No complaints there, the archer was already scooting himself on over to plop down right next to Forsyth with a bump to his shoulder with his own.

"These morning glories-- I decided to try and find a book about them. Depending on the colour, it can mean so much! Although... These in specific are why I wanted to bring you here." There was a tint meeting Forsyth's cheeks.

**. . . . ?**

Forsyth was being a bit vague. Python couldn't help but to feel even _more_ confused than he previously did. Hell, his question from before wasn't even answered. Still, he couldn't help but bring a smirk over his lips, leaning in fairly close to try and catch Forsyth's attention.

" _Well?_ You can't just leave me hanging, stud. What's all this about?"

A loud gulp with a slight hint of a stammer, Forsyth refused to acknowledge Python's gaze. It was rather apparent and he could almost _feel_ the stare digging into his side like daggers. It was distracting! He couldn't even get his thoughts together properly with this occurring. For heaven's sake-- He couldn't bring himself to say. Instead, he scavenged through the pile of morning glories rather skittish in his movements before finally settling on one in specific.

"This... This one. It's the most common to see in its colour of purple... Or, blue. Whichever you prefer." Clears his throat. "It... Means _**unrequited love**_."

"...Uh, okay? And, why are you telling me that?" The way Forsyth was going around with this was a bit annoying, if Python had to admit.

"I'm telling you, because..." A sigh. "It has always struck me how... Strongly I feel towards you, Python. A-And..." Another pause with a sigh. "I have assumed that, perhaps, it was unrequited! M-My... My feelings for you, and your feelings towards me, that is."

. . . . 

. . . . 

" _You're **kidding**_ , right? Fors--"

"I-I know! _I know_ , I should really just move on, shouldn't I? I mean... We are fighting in an army! I-I should not be focusing on--"

. . . .

Ah. This was... A very nice change. Sudden lips being met with one another from Python taking a good grip at Forsyth's collar, there was a bit of a groan coming from the archer once he made his move which only made Forsyth's words be caught up by the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting this-- _at all. _But, it was a nice surprise. A _very_ nice surprise. With cheeks heating up in an instant, even when Python had slowly pulled away... Forsyth found himself rather stunned on the spot.__

____

____

"You're so damn awful at letting me finish my sentences." Scoffing with a smirk displaying, Python had took his eyes elsewhere to look away from Forsyth momentarily, a hand being brought up to try and attempt to cover up his own tinted face.

Okay, so... Maybe he was right. Forsyth _was_ pretty bad at letting Python finish on what he has to say at times. But, he was pretty nervous about this! He didn't want to simply embarrass himself, even if that's **exactly** what he did. Even while still trying to find the words to try and respond, Forsyth was blinking rather quickly as he slowly placed his fingers against his own kissed lips. Seems like the hand which held the morning glory had pretty much crushed the poor thing. Luckily, there was plenty of more where it came from.

"I..." Well, that's a start. "You... I-I wasn't--"

"You were always bad at picking these sort of things up." Finally, Python's face was uncovered. The tint to his face was still there, but... _Eh,_ they were both looking like damn tomatoes. There was no point on trying to hide it now. "Don't think 'bout it so much, Fors. Shouldn't this be a good thing for you now? Ya' ain't gotta worry about ol' Python's feelings and whether or not I returned the feelings." Oh, there's that smirk. It's never leaving from his face, is it?

"I-I suppose you are right, but..." Once dropping the poorly crushed morning glory from his palm, he reaches out to grab at Python's hand rather gently. "Y-You could have let me tell you that, yes, I... Am deeply in love with you, Python."

Oh, gods. Python wasn't prepared for _that_! "Agh-- You can't just--! Ugh, whatever... Just let me lean on ya', Fors." Now it was Python's turn to be a flustered mess. Heh!

The time spent together by that hill was filled with nothing but 'i loved you first' and 'no way, it was me who fell for you first'-- It was _almost_ sickeningly sappy. Could you blame them? They were probably prancing around this whole ordeal of confessing to one another for gods knows how long. But, I suppose these morning glories were in the works of causing happiness to them, despite their several meanings. What irony the two have caused without their acknowledgement.  Fools...

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is actually my first time working on a fanfiction per say-- one which i am publishing! it's more of a drabble rather than a fanfiction if i had to be quite honest with myself here. even so--!  
> i am pretty nervous about this! ha ha... it took me so long to finally sit down and tell myself that it was time to really try and finish this up and post it... (sweating emoji)
> 
> i do hope whoever reads this will enjoy it! ; ; thank you!


End file.
